User blog:Awesome!/Awesome:Report Time
Before I you guys continue to read this blog please watch this.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BADQyOg5pWA. Now that you have watch you will have slight understanding of the nature of my blog.Let's Go!!!! *Awesome!:Good morning/evening/afternoon everyone.Hey hey welcome to the interview.Where I interview characters from onepiece and beyond.Due to the unforeseen circumstances and nature of this wikia episode one was cancel.Well I put it in the wrong channel,and u can blame Sanji and Violet for their erotic show.We have banned them. Door in flames fly above *Sanji: You can blame me but not violet u shitty Host!!!Don't u dare insult my girl!!! *Awesome:that will be last you guys will see of Sanji, Well sort of until our produces decide to bring him back.Tonight guess we will have Roronoa Zoro (loud cheer)mr3 & Bellamy(cricket sound) *Mr3: My name is Galdino. It is flashier to call me Galdino flash. *Awesome: Mr 3 sorry Galdino. We shall start with u.U sure talk like Buggy.So tell me more about Buggy's crew? *Mr3:(sip some tea)Ouh it's pretty much like normal sailors.Numerous dim witted,strong guys.I can't believe they thrust buggy so much.He's...(a flying hand punches Mr 3) *Buggy:I sent u to this interview to tell the whole world how flashy I am. Baka!!!Mr3 tell them how I accept the sichubukai role so I can become pirate king. *(Galdino get up from his fall):We buggy pirate dispatch will become FAMOUS!!! Yoshhhh!!! *(Somewhere in the crowd):In Buggy we thrust!! *Awesome:Ouh well now that we know buggy motives we can move on to Bellamy.What do you think about the coliseum? *Galdino:What???Iam not done yet how could u cut me...(Galdino microphone was switch off and he still talk now realizing) *Bellamy:Well Iam hot favorite to win here,no to ways about it.Until I saw Luffy ehk I mean Lucy.Yeh.My prediction Burgess vs Lucy Vs Myself.Block D ahh who cares?Right??Just some girl who wanna revenge my boss and some pretty boy who wants revenge.They need to learn from me,you didn't see me get caught up when I realize it was Luffy did you? *Awesome:Hmmm.You seem to be more mature since we last saw you.Will you allow Luffy to K.O you with one punch again? *Bellamy:I guess everyone would love that huh?I was fool back then,the world grows and people change,Let's just say Luffy is getting predictable. *Awesome:Hmm someone hinting on about Haki. Zahahaha..Probably that is the reason why he could tell it was Luffy.How did you get to sky...... (Candle Lock..) *Awesome:Oi Oi why would you do that to me. *Galdino:Now let me finish what I have yet to(while grabbing on to my microphone)You see we have a master plan,all this acquire when we found...(buggy shot a muggyball as it explode upon touching Galdino face.Galdino k.oed ) *Buggy:Oi are u retarded.I told you to show who we are not what are our plan.You dimwitted Candleman.Why must I do all by myself!!(captain buggy sama truly the greatest!! echoes from the audiences) *(Commercial break.....)Buggy:and that is what buggy pirate dispatch is all about.Hahahahahahahaha *Awesome:Phew finally after a lengthy commercial buggy finally stops.Sorry viewers we can't show u the speech as we only paid for Galdino.And the main interview the One and only Roronoa ZORO!!!(The audience cheering for Zoro.)Oke guys settle down.1st question when did u get the scar on your eye?? *Zoro:huh??'yawn' *'Somewhere in the audience'Sanji: Marimo Baka Baka Marimo.why didn't you banned him.He will sure bring your rating to downward spiral.He is an ahoy and a Baka. AHOUKA. *Zoro:Oi nosebleed.You're not manly enough for this show!!You call me AHOUKA one more time I will slice u up!Prince retardia!! No one wants you!! Sanji exploded in anger and attack Zoro.Zoro dodged and they continue attacking each other. *Awesome:I wonder when will I have a proper interview from the Strawhat with their constant bickering.Well I we're running out of time.Who knows when will their fight end.till next time see you again.. Sorry a bit lengthy but hope u guys enjoy this.Adios!! Category:Blog posts